


She loves me not

by promisebts



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, But i loveangst so much i couldn't help myself, F/F, Gay, I love Scorpia, Lesbian Character, Scorpia and Catra are unriquited, Scorpia just wants some love ):, Soulmate AU, i might do a second part where Scorpia gets a cute gf?????????, i tried tho? deibebfiie, just a whole bunch of lesbians, only mentions of Adora, poor Scorpia, sad scorpia, should i do a part like set after season three when the war is done and catradora get together?, this hurt to write, this is not good, worst thing i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisebts/pseuds/promisebts
Summary: Sometimes your soulmate doesn't love you back, this is the case for Scorpia.





	She loves me not

Scorpia loves Catra, she always has. Scorpia doesn’t just love her, Catra is her soulmate. Scorpia had felt it the first time she ever met her, but Catra didn’t show any signs that she felt it too, but Scorpia figured that there was still hope because Catra seemed like a pretty private person, she just wasn’t ready. Scorpia instantly clings to her it felt like love at first sight,but isn’t love at first sight usually two sided? Catra never shows any signs of thinking that Scorpia is her soulmate, whenever she even mentions soulmates Catra completely shuts her down.

Scorpia doesn’t care that Catra doesn’t love her back, she doesn’t care that Catra can be so mean sometimes, all she cares about is that she has Catra in her life, she has the beautiful, talented, funny and amazing Catra in her life. It wasn’t until Catra told her to shut up about soulmates, that Scorpia realises that soulmates can be one sided, Catra may be her soulmate but she isn’t hers,Catra would never love her. 

Scorpia doesn’t show Catra how heartbroken she is, it’s not her problem after all, she just quietly cries when she gets into her bed hoping that no one will hear, she feels almost stupid how could she be so upset over someone that was never hers, who could never have been hers? Catra just has that way about her that when she walks in a room it’s impossible not to look at her, it’s impossible not to fall madly in love with her. Scorpia can't help but feel like it isn’t fair for Catra to make her feel like this.

Though not being loved by Catra isn’t the worst part of it,the part of this that makes her feel the most hopeless is Adora. Scorpia hates Adora, but she doesn’t hate her because she's a princess or that she’s with the rebellion, she hates Adora because Catra doesn’t her, Catra's in love with her. Scorpia knows that Adora and Catra are soulmates it’s almost painfully obvious, why would Catra want to take someone down this badly if there wasn’t some sort of history?

Catra may insist that she hates Adora, and she may actually believe that but it’s clear that there's still a connection there despite Adors out, Scorpia hates to think this way but knows how hard it is to put out such a strong flame, no matter how hard you try to put it out it will stay stubborn.Whenever Catra rants about Adora Scorpia will just listen, but what she wants to do is to tell Catra how Adora just isn’t worth her time or energy. Scorpia never says anything about Adora, In fact when it comes to Catra she keeps most of it to herself.

Scorpia knows Catra and Adora still love each other even if they fight to the death to hide that fact, Scorpia’s known ever since the princess prom she saw the Catra was looking at Adora when she wasn’t looking. Scorpia will always stay silent, she’ll just always be the girl that is madly in love with Catra.


End file.
